Can't think of Title but Its Danny Angst!
by englandoclova
Summary: Danny falls asleep in the break room when hes not feeling well. Mac takes him home to keep an eye on him, much to his annoyance! nonslash PURE DANNY ANGST!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI:NY! 

This is my first try at a CSI: NY fic, so please be kind! I value constructive criticism!

Probably a one shot, haven't decided yet!

Sorry it's short! As I said, it's a trial run!

I realise this is 100 unimaginative, and a cliché to loads of other, much better fanfiction, but I'm using it just to find my feet before I write a full CSI: NY story. Besides, you can never have too much Danny Angst! Enjoy…

Its mid-winter, and New York City is covered in snow. Our favorite NY CSIs have just finished their shift and are heading home. Most of them, that is…

"Danny…"

Danny groaned, he just wanted another minute or so in bed.

"Danny!" The voice was stern, but not cruel, why'd it have to be so damn persistent, couldn't it tell when a guy wanted to sleep?

"Danny? Come on, wake up…" Danny groaned, he clearly wasn't gonna get any peace!

"Whatd'yawant?" he mumbled, opening his eyes to two slits, but squinting and closing them hastily as the bright, artificial light assaulted his eyes. He opened them more carefully the second time. Taking in his surroundings, he realised he wasn't in bed, st, I've fallen asleep in the break room, he groaned inwardly; before looking up to see the owner of the voice who had so cruelly robbed him of his much needed sleep.

(Please don't be Montana, please don't be Montana).

"Hey, um, Mac, I'm really sorry, I'll get back to work right away, I j'st musta drifted off is all," his face contorted in embarrassment as he looked apologetically up to his boss.

"That's alright Danny, no need to get back to work, it's going home time," the slightest suggestion of a smile played on Mac's lips as he held out a pair of glasses to Danny, which must have fallen off whilst he was sleeping.

"I'm real sorry Mac," Danny mumbled as he started to get off of the break room coach.

"That's alright kid, you looked like you could do with the rest."

Danny nodded slightly, but immediately regretted it, the headache he'd almost forgotten about came back with full force, along with a nasty migraine, which hadn't been there before.

Mac must have noticed the look of pain on his young charges face, because all the smile in his eyes was immediately replaced with concern.

"Hey Danny, if your not feeling 100, you know you can have the day off tomorrow if you want, take the whole week if your under the weather." Before he had even finished he knew what Danny's response would be…

"Na, I'm alright, just tired is all Mac, a good night sleep an I'll be right as rain tomorrow."

Mac frowned and shook his head, there was no arguing with Danny Messer, stubbornness personified.

"Alright, you do what you think is best Danny, but I insist on driving you home, if you go on the subway you may fall asleep and get stuck at the end of the line, deal?"

Danny nodded meekly, truth be told, he was feeling a bit queasy and didn't think his stomach could handle the subway.

Mac unlocked his car and got in, Danny followed his lead and climbed in the passenger side, his hands shaking as he did up his seatbelt.

As soon as the engine had started Danny closed his eyes and leant his head back against the head rest, trying to keep out the low rumbling noise that so assaulted his headache.

A few minutes into the journey and a cat ran out in front of the car, Mac screeched and swerved as it ran out of the car's path. Luckily, the car remained on the road and there were no other cars near by to cause an accident, unluckily, the jolt in the vehicles movement was the last thing that Danny needed, and he moved from his resting position to lean forward, clutching his stomach and letting out a hiss of pain. This got Mac's attention, and he immediately glanced over at Danny.

"Hey, you ok?"

Danny just groaned, leaned over further and promptly vomited down the front of himself.

"Danny, Danny! Hey, its OK, I'm pulling over"

Mac parked the car up against the pavement before getting out, walking around the car and opening Danny's door.

Danny stared up at him apologetically. "Its alright Danny, your not feeling well, Its not your fault Ok?"

"I'm so sorry I ruined your car…" Danny's voice sounded weak and croaky and faltering.

"I'm not worried about the car Danny, I'm worried about you, so lets get you cleaned up, then your coming home with me tonight, just so I can be sure your alright."

Danny just stared at him through blood stained eyes, too tired to argue.

"I's j'st somethin I ate Mac, like I said, a good nights sleep in my own bed and I'll be fine…"

"No arguments Danny, you can stay in my guest room tonight, I don't like the idea of you on your own when your sick and its so cold out, just do this for me, put an old man's mind at rest."

Danny didn't reply. Mac took this to mean yes, and helped Danny to take off his soiled shirt and replace it for a spare one he had in his boot, the pants would have to wait till Mac got home, he didn't have any spare ones with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Updated at last! Sorry for the delay! Sorry its not that long!

Enjoy! Please read and review, constructive criticism always welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with CSI: NY or anything associated to it!

Warning: one naughty word later on (gasp)

Sorry it gets a bit gross with the whole vomiting and other stuff. But then its fun to torture Danny.

Mac pulled up outside his apartment building. It was now snowing heavily outside, and he was thanking his lucky stars that he had got home when he did, getting stuck in a car in a snowstorm in New York was unpleasant for anyone, least of all when your sick.

Mac parked the car, got out and walked round to Danny's side, opening the door.

"Hey Danny, think you can manage the walk to the lift in my building?"

Danny looked up at his boss meekly, both his hands clasping a painful stomach and forehead glossy with fever.

"Yeah, I got it." Danny's voice was weak and wavering, and the raspy intake of breath after he finished speaking only added to Mac's concern for his young friend.

Danny shuffled his legs painstakingly round out of the door, and slowly stood, quivering and shaking, grasping at Mac's outstretched arms thankfully but wordlessly, Danny Messer wasn't somebody who generally excepted help like this from anybody.

"You alright there kid, I've got you," Mac coaxed as they made their way up the stairs to the doorway. Mac could feel the heat radiating from Danny as he leaned heavily against him.

Inside the building Mac punched in the lift number and then somehow manoeuvred both himself and Danny into the small lift, Danny by this point being so exhausted that he was virtually asleep over his boss's shoulder.

The lift jolted upwards, causing Danny to grown and lean further inwards towards Mac, both arms folded around his middle.

"Mac, hurts…" Danny gritted his teeth and bent further over himself.

"Okay buddy, you just hold that inside of you 'til we get out the lift though cos I don't think the super will be best pleased if he has to replace the carpet in here on the coldest night of the year!" Mac joked, rubbing small, hopefully soothing circles on his friend's back all the while as the lift door opened on his floor.

Danny scuttled thankfully out but unfortunately simply couldn't hold it down any longer and stumbled onto his hands and knees out in the corridor, being horribly and violently sick right there on the floor. Mac was at his side in an instant rubbing the same small circles on his back to try and make it feel better. After what seemed like and eternity, Danny stopped, and curled up in a little ball in the puddle of his own vomit clasping his stomach, eyes screwed closed, small tears of pain trickling down his sweaty cheeks.

"Hey kid, lets get you in my apartment and cleaned up OK? Don't worry about the mess, I'll clean it up when we've got you sorted out" Danny's eyes opened and looked desperately up at Mac. Miraculously, his glasses were still on his face, so Mac gently removed them and put them safely in his breast pocket in case they feel off and got damaged in any future hurling incidents.

Gingerly, Danny unrolled himself, both hands clasped around his stomach all the while. He clambered up and, with a lot of help from Mac, somehow managed to get into the apartment, where Mac led him into the bathroom. Mac sat him down gently on the edge of the bath.

"Alright kid, your gonna have to get cleaned up, cos your gonna feel a whole lot better when your clean and not quite so smelly," Mac smiled kindly at his friend, "Now, I'm not too happy to leave you in here alone when your feeling so lousy in case you fall and hit your head, so I'm gonna help you with your clothes and give you a wash with the shower in the bath. I promise I won't invade your privacy and I'll turn my back if you want me to, I'm just not happy to leave you by yourself when your feeling so unwell. Deal?"

Danny looked Mac in the eyes, he was fiercely independent, but he trusted Mac with his life, and he was desperate to get cleaned up, but didn't have the energy to do it himself. Plus, although he wouldn't admit it, he probably would fall over if he had to stand and shower.

Danny nodded his head yes "But this stays between you and me until the day we die Mac," a smile played on Danny's lips, Mac was relieved to see some of 'normal Danny' showing through.

Mac got Danny undressed, showered him, dried him and found him a new pair of bowers and a tee-shirt before leading him through to the guest bedroom. Danny lowered himself gratefully into the bed, not even swatting Mac away with a 'I can manage that' as he pulled the covers over his young friend.

Mac left, only to return a few minutes later with a thermometer, a box of Tylenol, a hot water bottle and a bucket.

Danny eyed the thermometer suspiciously as Mac walked towards him, placing the bucket on the floor under his head and the other two items on the bed.

"Was'it for," Danny mumbled tiredly at Mac, nodding towards the thermometer.

"I noticed you were very hot earlier, I just wanted to make sure I didn't have to call a doctor out."

"I'm fine Mac, I just musta had a bad sandwich or somethin'…"Danny was stopped mid-sentence as the thermometer was placed in his mouth, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, the picture of a sulky schoolboy.

After a few minutes the thermometer was removed (in truth it was more like Danny spat it out). Mac looked at it and raised his eyebrows.

"102, so much for 'I'm just tired'," Mac shook his head at Danny, both amused and concerned for his friend.

"Take these, they'll make you feel better," Mac shook 2 Tylenol onto Danny's hand, and passed him a glass of water he hadn't noticed before.

Danny swallowed he Tylenol, then grimaced slightly as his stomach protested. Suddenly a sharp stab of pain shot through his whole abdomen and he gritted his teeth, bending over himself. Suddenly, he knew he needed to be in the bathroom, and he shot past Mac.

"Aw shit, shit, shit shit." Danny made it to the toilet just in time to pull his boxers down and make one hell of a mess, his stomach screaming in agony all the while.

As I said to start with, sorry for the gross bits, but I hope you liked it. More coming soon!

Pleases RandR


End file.
